It All Was a Bet
by Animallover1313
Summary: Celene Athan had a best friend named Piper Mclean. When Celene's involved in a bet, and Piper overhears about it, will it ruin their friendship? Will it change how Celene sees things? Prequel to The Hole. Please review, I need the advice!
1. Chapter 1

Celene's POV:  
I dreaded going to school every morning. Why do I do it anyway? To see the people whom I actually love and care about.

There was Chloe; a bookworm like me and the first chair of clarinets, while I was first chair in flutes. The Cedrics: Cedric #1; whom was also first chair in clarinets in Beginning band, and also a straight A student. He was definitely not a nerd, though. He was all bad-ass, usually the prankster along with Cedric #2. We all have to keep our hands with our valuable things while they're around. Cedric #2; not a bookworm, but that doesn't make him stupid. He can easily steal a clump of your hair while you're eating your lunch. I knew this because it was from first-hand experience. He wasn't able to sit for a few weeks after that. He's really sweet though, and is like an older brother to me. Then there's Autumn; a person in my inner circle. Truthfully, a lot of them are in my inner circle, but she was someone who understands what I go through right now. She's like my older sis, and is partially my relative on my mum's side. Then there's Piper and Ethan. Those two are also with Autumn in my inner circle, and they're like my sister and... long-time crush? I don't really know how to describe him. Piper is easy to describe, though. She knows about my past, and my family. She's been my best friend since I was in diapers, and we can prove that by showing the pictures. Ethan was my long-time crush since first grade, and he liked me back at the same time. We never knew until now. Ethan and I discussed what to do, and we wanted to be stuck in the friend zone, but keep our feelings for each other... I'm just going to say it's complicated.

I pulled on a gray sweatshirt, some PINK sweatpants, and just pulled some high Converse on. Usually, I don't eat breakfast, 'cause I usually don't have the time to. I always wore long sleeves because I have scars. Yup. I have scars from my previous years... or months. I used to have to deal with my brother, and my bullies, and all the drama that I'm involved in at school. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was wiped out of my thoughts when a group of kids stampeded me. I fell to the ground, with most of my books and book bag falling to the cement. I groaned, and I was immediately kicked and punched at by the popular kids at school. This included: Jasmine; she is the only nice person in that group, but isn't mean to me, unlike the others, Santima; the bitch of the pack, Josh; Santima's boy-toy, Matthew, or his preferred name Matt; the douche of the pack, surprisingly Jasmine's boyfriend. Santima and Jasmine are two totally different people, so I like to call their boyfriends by different terms by how they interact with them. Then, there's Damien. He's the leader of the pack. He's quarterback in football, captain of the boys' swimming team with me in the girls', and the on-off kinda guy. He can be an ass sometimes, but sometimes he can be sensitive.

"You fat bitch!" Matt taunted me, and I had enough with it. I punched him in the face, and kicked him in the gut. He doubled over in pain, and they all looked at me in surprise. I wiped the blood from my mouth, and then was punched in the ribs by Damien himself. Looks like today he was the ass. I fell to the floor, cradling my bruised side. He looked at me with a surprised expression, and I lifted my shirt so they could see my bruise from my brother. Their eyes widened, and Santima started to cackle in laughter. They all started to laugh except for Jasmine, who helped me up, but my leg was weak and bruised. I fell to the dirty sidewalk, and Josh looked at his watch.

"Guys, we gotta go. We can deal with her later." He started, and they all started to pick up their bags and leave me crying on the sidewalk. Jasmine was going to help me with my things, but Matt tugged at her hand. She gave me an apologetic motion towards him, and I just nodded. She then walked with Matt, and they all left.

Later on, Piper and Ethan were walking towards the school, and noticed me sprawled on the floor, and rushed to my side. They helped me up, and Piper gathered my crumpled papers and books from the sidewalk and neatly tucked them into my bag. Ethan wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and whispered to me, "Who did this to you?"

I trembled visibly, which only made him hold onto me tighter. I knew the consequences of what happened if you told someone about them. They come back to you, and beat the shit out of you even more. I know this from first-hand experience. If you walked with a friend, they would beat you up more by doing it in public. The teachers didn't really care; they never did anything about it. I started cutting because it helped me get under control. I had a rocky past, and it led me to cutting. Piper and Ethan knew about it, and they were always trying to get me to stop. They could easily tell I didn't stop.

I just told them that it was a gang, and shrugged it off. We walked to school, and I rushed to the bathroom, and leaned against the wall. I started to sob, burying my head in my hands. I stayed like that for a while, and suddenly the bell for lunch rang. I lifted my head up, and rushed to the cafeteria. Many of my friends were eyeing my bruises on my cheek and neck, and I sped to my table.

Damien's POV:  
"Where the hell is she?!" Santima whined, and Josh shushed her while looking at me with a worried expression. I was looking towards the door where she should've been walking through, but instead of her coming in now, there was still no body there.

"What's up, bro?" He asked, and they all turned their attention to me. Just in that moment, Zoe ran to the safety of her table, I pointed towards her. They all looked at her, and she glared back at us. She probably forgot to conceal her wounds, and all of our eyes widened. She had bruises on her neck and cheek, and there was red slap marks on her arms and other cheek. Jasmine was pissed at all of us, and I immediately felt guilty. I never knew we hurt her that much. Santima didn't seem to mind that, and snickered at her.

Zoe was about to dump her leftovers; which was pretty much three quarters of what she ate; her friends started to ask for bits and pieces of the food. She rolled her eyes at them fondly, and she gave bits to everyone at her table. I watched her do this, and Josh noticed. "Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you right now?" I ignored him, and kept on staring at her. She turned around with her hair whipping around, and noticed me staring at her with all of her friends' trays in her hands. She gave me a 'douche mind your business', and started to walk towards the trash can.

Santima was also about dump her plate, and 'spilled' it all on Zoe. She then shrieked and pushed her away, and Zoe bumped into me. My mouth dropped, and Josh urged me to start laughing. I gave him a sympathetic glance, and his eyes widened, so I had no choice. Zoe turned around with tears welling in her eyes, and looked at me with hurt. She did something that surprised all of us. She ran out with her bag, and I called out her name. So did her friends, and I ran after her. I heard a door close, and I saw the girls' icon on it. Of course, the bathroom!

I ran in there, and she had a razor in her hand, about to press it on her skin.

Celene's POV:  
I looked up and saw Damien staring at me, his blue-green eyes wide with shock. He grabbed the hand that didn't have the razor in it, and pulled me up with it. He wiped away the tears that were still running down my face, and he gently touched my bruise. I winced and turned, and he put his hand away immediately. Without thinking, I slashed into my arm, and blood started to drip from it. He grabbed the razor, and threw it across the room. My eyes widened as he took something out of his backpack, and I stepped away from him. He just sighed, and grabbed at my injured arm.

"Don't get your panties in a knot," He smirked at my face, which was horrified and anger. I raised my hand as if to punch him, and he flinched visibly.

"Oh, don't get your dick in a knot... if you had one." It was my turn to smirk at him, and he dropped the bandage that he was wrapping around my arm. He picked it up, and rolled his eyes almost... fondly.

"Nice comeback, Zoe." He responds, and I wince. He looks down at our still intertwined hands, and pulls his away quickly; stuffing it in his pocket. I hear voices outside, and I pull Damien into a stall, when a couple of girls come into the girls' bathroom. We're pressed against each other, and our noses are touching. He looks from my eyes to my lips, and I back up against the wall. He comes closer, and he places his hands on the sides of the wall on either side of my head. His lips touch mine, and my eyes are wide with shock. He pulled away, and kissed me again, pulling me closer to him, but I pulled away really quick, and I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Why w-would you c-care? You d-don't give a fucking damn!" I yelled at him and ran out of the bathroom. I slowed down, then touched my lips. My first kiss, just stolen. It was stolen from me. By him. I should be happy, but he hurts me everyday. Should I be happy about this? I didn't really know, for once.

Damien's POV:  
I just kissed Zoe. Zoe, who was an extremely hot athlete, and also a smart chick. She was the premium, fuck it all of the packages combined. She's gonna be my target. My very next target. I was swept out of my thoughts when Santima appeared in front of me, with Matthew next to her.

"I have a perfect bet for you, Damien." Matthew started, and Santima started to laugh when Zoe passed by. I sent her a charming smile, and she only pushed me out of the way to get her locker. I tapped her shoulder, and she turned around to find our lips connected. She pulled away quicker than a cheetah, and kicked me where the sun doesn't shine. I groaned, and she only closed her locker and walked away, with her science and language arts book being hugged to her chest. "As we were saying, we bet that if she falls for you, we will pay you by getting you the newest edition of the iPhone, and if you don't, then you get us the newest Volvo."

Making sure that Zoe wasn't in the hallway, I shook hands with him, "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV:  
Little did he know that Piper had overheard their whole conversation about her best friend. She rushed towards language arts, and told her immediately. Zoe's expression hardened, and she glared at Damien, who walked up to them and started a conversation.

Celene's POV:  
Damien actually kissed me. He really did! I hated that douche. He's despicable, popular, rich, snotty, and... sweet. He actually cared enough to bandage my wounds after he'd witnessed it. He asked why I did it. He looked guilty when I showed him my scars from my brother, but none of that describes why he would be nice to me all of a sudden!

I didn't notice that I was out of thought until Mrs. Ben called on me. "Yes?" I asked, and most of the class snickered. Mrs. Ben sighed, and pointed towards the board.

"What's a sentence?" She asked, and I inwardly groaned.

"A sentence is a group of sentence with a subject, and predicate, or noun, and verb." I answered swiftly, and Mrs. Ben nodded in approval.

"You guys should really be more like her. A straight-A student, leader of the archery team, horse riding team, and the girls' swimming team! I believe that this girl is the best in the school!" I shrank in embarrassment at everyone staring at me, especially Damien. Soon enough, 5th period ended, and I was on my way to Science when I turned the corner and saw Damien talking to Piper and Ethan. They all seemed to be in an argument, and my eyes widened. Damien was trying to explain something, and Piper had a pissed look on her face. Ethan had a neutral face, but underneath I could see him fuming.

I quietly walked by, and slipped into my seat; which was at the end of the classroom; where I could always look at the view when I was bored. I heard someone sit in the seat beside me, and Damien himself was now sitting next to me for the rest of the year.

Damien's POV:  
I sat next to Zoe, and she looked as if I was going to beat her or something... or the other way around. Zoe quickly turned her attention back to Ms. Walker, and the horrifying lecture began. I looked over at Zoe curiously, and she didn't seem to notice. I watched her more, and she tucked a piece of her black and chocolate brown hair behind her ear, and her extraordinary flashed with determination and focus. I just twirled my pencil in my hand, and stared at her until Ms. Walker called on me. "Yeah?" A few kids snickered and started to mock me, while Zoe looked out the window, clearly bored.

"What is a chloroplast, and what's its function?" She asked again, and my brain started to jumble up at the sound of all those difficult words. What the hell is a function? Even worse, what's a chloroplast? I didn't know any of these things.

"Er... I'm guessing that it has something to do with how it works, which chlorop.. whatever sounds like something to do with the plant cell. I think it's the thing that gives the cell its color.. or whatever that means." I shrugged, and Zoe looked at me in surprise from her gaze of the view outside, and I couldn't help but give her a smirk. All of that disappeared, and she just turned back to the window. _Shit,_ I thought. _If I'm gonna win that iPhone, then I've gotta sound a lot smarter. Maybe I could ask for her to be my tutor..._ I looked back at her, and she turned to meet my eyes. She gave me a 'mother fucker what you lookin' at', and I just rolled my eyes. She sighed, and shortly after, the bell rang telling us to go to Seminar.

Zoe was walking faster than I could running, and I finally caught up to her. "Hey," I started, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Hi..." She started, and I saw Piper and Ethan walking from around the corner. I had only one chance to do this; and it was now.

"Can you be my tutor?" I pleaded, and she sighed. She gave in, right before Ethan and Piper came in and took her away.

"Just keep my secret," she pleaded back before the two of them grabbed her and started to walk with her to next period, which was Seminar. "Meet me for Seminar B at the library." By the look I gave her, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "You don't know where it is then, don't you?" I nodded, and she sighed again. "Fine, I'll meet you at the gazebo. You know where that is?" I nodded, and she nodded curtly back to me. When she turned away, I smiled, and practically skipped to my laptop to see who the highest bidder for my phone. Why? Because I know that I'm gonna win that iPhone.

Zoe's POV:  
I had my bag with me while I walked over to Dr. Huffman's classroom. Damien apparently didn't know where that was either. Gods, if only people knew where things were now a days! When I got there, I peeked in the classroom, and saw that he was waiting for me. I motioned for him to come towards me, and he followed me to the library. We sat on some beanbags in a quiet part of the library, and I opened up my book, and handed it to him. He gave me a questioning glance before skipping through the pages of the textbook.

"Here we go," he murmured, and opened the book to the section of photosynthesis. I groaned inwardly, and propped myself up with my fists which were on my elbows; which were on my knees. He scooted closer to me, and we were so close that the textbook was able to fit between us without falling out of the gap. Yup, that was how close we were. "So photosynthesis is... I think like where the plant gets its food from? I dunno, really." I sighed, and turned the book to the glossary, and pointed to the word _photosynthesis_. He sighed, and rubbed his temple. "God, this is so much work! I feel exhausted!" Damien whined, and I laughed at him.

"Damien, we've only done one word! Gods, you're pathetic." I looked toward him, and he looked back at me. He was coming closer, but I scrambled backward. I quickly grabbed my stuff, and ran the hell outta there.

I turned a corner, but a hand quickly grabbed me, and dragged me into the janitor's office. I turned around, and Damien kissed my lips sweetly and full of lust. He then rammed me against the wall, and pushed himself closer to me. "I never got to do this," he whispered huskily, and I started to squirm. Damien kissed me again, and he grabbed my legs, and I stayed frozen; still in shock. He wrapped them around his waist, and I looked down at him in surprise. He only looked up at me with a naughty expression, and I ran out of the janitor's closet.


End file.
